I Hate Hypnotism
by Topaz18
Summary: GLaDOS decides to punish Atlas and P-body after they explode a test chamber. Hypnotism dosen't work on the robots, but it works on Chell.


I Hate Hypnotism

**A/N**

**My sister and I were bored, so I said, lets both write a story! She said okay and here is the result. I know it is not that good, but I wasn't in a writing mood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in GLaDOS's main chamber, leaning against a panel with my arms crossed. GLaDOS was entertaining herself with the testing bots, Atlas and P-body. "No, do not touch that! It is highly combustible and will explode on-" An enormous boom shook the laboratories and I was snapped out of my half-asleep phase. My body shook from the explosion and I started laughing at the infuriated GLaDOS.<p>

Furiousness oozed out of her wires as GLaDOS shook with anger. First, they bust the conversion gel pipes, next they blow a hole through the ground, and now they explode a testing chamber! GLaDOS was going to have their heads this time. She ignored me laughing behind her as she stared angrily at the screen.

I then saw GLaDOS smile wickedly and focused back on the monitor, where the bots had finished being reassembled. "Blue, Orange, I found your trick back there very amusing, and I have decided to reward you with a very special surprise. Come to my chamber."

Through the monitor Blue looked at Orange doubtfully. Orange shrugged and started walking toward the catwalk leading to Her chamber. I could tell something was up and I found that maybe the testing robots were brainless. For one thing you don't go around blowing things up in GLaDOS's facility, secondly GLaDOS doesn't find anything funny, and thirdly, GLaDOS does not give rewards.

I felt my legs slowly easing toward the door. "No,no,no. You get a surprise too." My eyes widened with dread once She noticed me. As quickly as possible I sprinted toward the door. I ran straight, face first into a panel. "Don't think you're getting away that easily." I sighed and guiltily walked toward GLaDOS's mainframe. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." I frowned and walked back to the wall I had been leaning against.

I was just about asleep again when I heard the loud clang of a door closing. I shook my head to rouse myself from sleep, but I was still very drowsy. P-body and Atlas stood in the opposite corner of me and were looking upward. Hmm… that is weird, astonishment seems to be written all over their fac- oh. Oh my. That is very, big.

GLaDOS seemed to have noticed the bots. "Oh, do you like my pendulum? I invented it myself based off a file that I found. Its quite mesmerizing, isn't it?" When had she made that? Why had she made that? My brow furrowed questioningly at it. Atlas and P-body made a chorus of small beeps. "What is your surprise, you ask. Well, I thought that your brainless heads need to actually learn something for once, instead of being the arrogant fools you are. Here sit down." I watched as the bots glanced at each other confusingly, the insults flying over their herself, they learned to ignore GLaDOS's continuous lies and complaints.

"You too." GLaDOS said in monotone, turning her optic in my direction. I hesitantly walked over to the bots and sat on the gray tiled floor in front of them. "Now, humans have slowly advanced in technology enough to create things such as A.I.s and underground testing facilities." Ugh. So she is going to lecture us with history, perfect for my demise.

I put my hand on my chin and my elbow on my knee in a relaxed pose. "As technology got more complicated, humans found something very interesting about the humans. You know how if you rub a rabbit's stomach it will make then fall asleep? Scientists have found the same thing about humans." You know how there is always that person that whenever they talk it just makes you sleepy and you can't understand a word they are saying?

"If you do certain procedures in a correct order, then the human will become entranced, or hypnotized. Today, I will be testing that with a fellow human here." Wait! What, did she say something about testing? I decided to listen to the next sentence. GLaDOS looked at me. "You, stare at that pendulum." I knew something was fishy, but I was too sleepy to figure it out. My eyes moved slowly toward the swaying object.

"Watch as it moves, back and forth, back and forth. Let yourself go and slowly start to slip away into the-" Her words were becoming slurred and they blended together making small little blurbs of slightly different pitches. The giant golden pendulum was slowly fading away and GLaDOS's golden optic dimmed and resided to a small glow in the background of the dull gray. Then black took over my eyesight.

* * *

><p>My eyes were still closed. Blackness still consumed me, but I could hear something. That something was very, very loud. It sounded a little like…screaming. Why would anyone be screaming? I willed myself to sleep again, but I was too awake. I forced my eyes open. Hmm…where was everyone?<p>

I looked around. Where was I? The room was dark and gray and- wait, are those jail bars on the door? Why would they put me in a prison cell? "Hello?" I turned toward the small voice. A camera stood on the wall behind me. "Yes! She is done!"

What? I heard beeping on the other side of the bars. Atlas hesitantly poked his head around the corner. Fear was in his optic. Why? My mind was bombarded with questions. P-body walked around the corner, but jumped back when she saw me. Atlas reassured her with little beeps and clicks of robot language. They slowly creeped toward my cage, ready to jump back at any movement from me. What would make them so scared of me?

I noticed I wasn't wearing my portal gun or my long fall boots, where did they go? "Don't worry, she isn't dangerous anymore." What? "I know that you have many questions, monster, just wait until you come back to my chamber." I then noticed my face was contorted into a confused expression.

The testing bots released me from my cell and guided me toward her chamber, all the while sending me dodgy looks out of the corner of their optics.

"Hello again, monster!" GLaDOS said with fake enthusiasm once I entered her chamber. When did she start calling me monster again? "I can see you are very confused, if your horrid body can manage it, sit down I'll explain the results!" Results? I ignored that question and walked up to Her mainframe.

I cocked my head to the side, telling her to continue. "Now, while you were half-asleep, I brought this pendulum in. Long story short, I hypnotized you and got you to do some favors for me." GLaDOS said the last few words in a hurried manner, as if trying to not let me understand them. What favors did she mean? I looked up at her optic questioningly.

"Your brain malfunctioned and you got a little deranged. We had to lock you up before you murdered anyone, again." I stared dumbfoundly at GLaDOS before it all clicked into place. Oh. Oh!

I burst out laughing. They tried to hypnotize me to do their dirty work and they got the wrong end of the gun! My laughing grew more maniacal and I could see GLaDOS and the other bots leaning away from me. The A.I.s stole a fearful glance at each other. If possible this made me laugh harder. A big robot that controls all underground is scared of me! It is like a lion being scared of a lamb! "It wasn't that funny, lunatic! You were completely mental!" GLaDOS boomed, trying to defend herself. "Look I'll show you the video feeds!"

A monitor was shoved in my face and I backed up, trying to get a better view of it. A small figure was on the screen, portal gun in hand, running through the hallways and shooting everything in sight. The creature turned toward the camera and smacked it off the wall. Wait was that…? That was me! I did look kind of rabid you could say…

I chased Atlas and P-body onto a catwalk and started jumping up and down on it. The catwalk began to creak and give way and my hypnotized self smiled and hit it again. My eyes widened off the screen. What was wrong with me?

On the screen, I walked toward the edge of the catwalk, where Atlas and P-body were trapped. Before the video continued GLaDOS shut it off. I was shocked.

I jumped up and ran toward the pendulum. I felt pure rage overwhelm me as I punched at the giant object. "Wait!" GLaDOS called. No, I am going to destroy this! I thought continuously kicking it. "Let me help!" GLaDOS added. I heard a small mechanical whirring. A loud bang filled my ears as the giant hypnotizing object fell to the ground. Dust and smoke filled the air in a swirl. You know what? I hate hypnotism.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah...**


End file.
